


Excerpt

by Arrysa



Series: Worst Meeting [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrysa/pseuds/Arrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai is thinking about Hikaru and his own helplessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short snippet for the second part of Worst Meeting; Locked.  
> This is untitled but I cant have that so.. thats how it gets that title.

Hikaru is a bright child, the way he smile illuminates the world, he is like the sun constantly shining on everything he touch. Hikaru is like the light, always brimming with pure unadultered passion over the things he could do. Hikaru is an innocent and bright child with his courage and determination, even if he waver on few occasion, he wouldn’t give up on what he believe. Hikaru is innocent but he wouldn’t be always like that. In the future, Hikaru would be forced to see the nasty side of the world, Hikaru would see the world as what it really is.  
But Hikaru already saw it. At the age of 13, he saw it with his bright greyish green innocent eyes and along it, he experienced the pain. Hikaru shouldn’t have seen it. Hikaru should only know it but never experience it. Hikaru should only learn hardship from his way to the world of Pros and as he grow up into a fine even if boisterous young man. However, Hikaru saw it and he as his protégé’s mentor couldn’t prevent it from happening.  
He felt helpless. How could he let something barbaric happen to his protégé?  
Hikaru.. his protégé, this child who looks at the world with child-like wonder while knowing that the world is also full of bad people shouldn’t have experience it. For being a ghost, the only thing he could offer to this child is his words and his presence. His existence is a painful reminder of what he couldn’t do.  
He couldn’t affect anyone.  
He couldn’t touch anything.  
He couldn’t talk to anyone.. only Hikaru.  
Hikaru.. his only family, he is the one who gave him everything and the only thing he could do for him is by words and the small comfort his presence could give.  
_‘Hikaru, you gave me everything you could and the only thing I could offer in return is my wisdom.’_  
 _‘.. I know that you rely on me however I rely to you more that you do me.’_  
 _‘Hikaru.. you are a bright child but I regret that I remain helpless in time of your need.’_  
 _‘You, who remain strong and stubborn.. Is this the reason why you are the one who found me?’_  
 _‘Hikaru, now a slightly jaded child.. who experienced pain at a young age..’_  
 _‘God.. Am I enough for Hikaru?’_  
On that second time, Hikaru’s scream reaches for him – he reaches for help.  
Despite everything, he could only say sorry for his protégé and whisper encouragement. Hikaru, he is like the sun, but the darkness has shrouded him yet despite that, as incorporeal ghost, he couldn’t do anything to help, yet Hikaru didn’t hate him. And that is more the reason that he feels more helpless and for the guilt to nagged into his ghostly heart clenching it rather tightly.  
_‘I’m really sorry.. Hikaru.’_  
He wishes that someone aside from him would be there for his protégé. And for Hikaru’s silent scream be heard or else his secrets will break him on the long run.  
_‘Please, someone help Hikaru because I couldn’t..’_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks?


End file.
